


The King

by The_Darkest_Shadows



Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Percy Weasley, One Shot, Percy Weasley Dies, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide, suicidal percy weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_Shadows/pseuds/The_Darkest_Shadows
Summary: This is a songfic. The song is The King by Ethan Jewell.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood
Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	The King

The King

**_Once upon a time, there was a powerful king._ **

**_He ruled half of the world, he ruled half of everything._ **

***

Percy Weasley, student, turned Prefect, turned Head Boy. He was always top of his class.

**_***_ **

**_I mean, some really loved him, some really liked him, man,_ **

**_They must be really dim._ **

**_***_ **

Penelope Clearwater and Oliver Wood, his two best, and only friends.

***

**_His smile shook the stenches of the rotten undergrounds,_ **

**_***_ **

His smiles were always faked, forced for the pleasure of others.

***

**_His snake-like words manipulated those around,_ **

**_***_ **

He only wanted everything to be perfect.

***

**_But nobody cared cause he’s the king of the world,_ **

**_And around him,_ **

**_We never got bored._ **

**_Jester, jester, come tell those funny jokes,_ **

**_The king doubles over, he laughs, and he croaks,_ **

**_Hiding his insecurities behind a great, grand cloak,_ **

**_***_ **

He pretended that it didn’t hurt when Fred and George called him Perfect Prefect Percy, like it was a joke, like he found it funny, too. He laughed along with them.

***

**_What a fantastic, powerful bloke._ **

**_Knight, great knight, say where art thou,_ **

**_With your fancy sword, and your Turkish bow,_ **

**_Please, sir knight, make the king feel superior,_ **

**_And while you’re at it, call in the fiddler._ **

**_***_ **

He relied on Penny and Oliver to make him feel worth, like he was loved.

***

**_All these distractions, and all of his might,_ **

**_Couldn’t help the king win his deep internal fight,_ **

**_***_ **

No matter what Penny and Oliver said, though, he would always feel worthless, he would always believe he was unlovable.

***

**_With his army, he’d won many a battle,_ **

**_But this one, this one was different._ **

**_***_ **

He had always pride himself on his intelligence, but his mind couldn’t help him anymore. It had turned against him.

***

**_The king sat high on his throne that was filled with hurt,_ **

**_While all of his peasants below just moped in the dirt,_ **

**_***_ **

He often thought of how many times he had seen his family hurting, how many times he had caused that pained expression to come to their faces.

***

**_He sat high on his throne, both day and night,_ **

**_But he was shaky, hiding behind his great might, yeah,_ **

**_***_ **

All confidence he once held was gone.

***

**_All the king’s horses and all the king’s men_ **

**_couldn’t put him back together again,_ **

**_***_ **

No matter how many times Penny and Oliver tried, they couldn’t pull Percy out of the black hole he had fallen into. He was gone.

***

**_because he abused, and used, and showed off his powers,_ **

**_but that’s a story for another hour._ **

**_***_ **

He had only been trying to make his parents proud. He wanted them to love him. He wanted his siblings to look up to him, to point him out in the crowd, and to say “that’s my brother” with love, and affection. That’s all he’s ever wanted.

***

**_Once upon a time, there was a fucked-up king,_ **

**_He wore a fake crown, and took all of everything,_ **

**_The throne that he sat on was made out of lies,_ **

**_So maybe, just maybe, he’d fit in with the guys._ **

**_***_ **

He wasn’t as naturally intelligent as everyone assumed. He studied, Day in and day out, hoping that if he were the best in his class, they would finally want him.

**_***_ **

**_Messing up his arm at three A.M.,_ **

**_His favorite hobby ever since the sacrifice lamb,_ **

**_***_ **

During second year, he begun to cut himself. It grounded him, allowing him to study through the night, as well as serving as punishment for never being good enough for his family.

***

**_His servants and peasants saw right through the show,_ **

**_This king, this ruler, was beginning to slow._ **

**_***_ **

Penny and Oliver began to see Percy change. He was distant, and quiet. He no longer answered questions in class, he didn’t show his intelligence, his eyes were always glossed over.

***

**_You see, his kingdom was falling, and so were his walls,_ **

**_You could see right inside, see his true inner calls for help,_ **

**_***_ **

His family began to see the change, too. He no longer corrected them, only sat quietly, always checked out.

***

**_He would scream, both day and night, but why would we help him,_ **

**_He’s the king with all his might._ **

**_***_ **

They preferred the new Percy. Or, at least, they thought they did.

***

**_So, his peasants then left him on the floor to yell and bleed,_ **

**_***_ **

Fred and George had seen his scars.

***

**_Another good story to tell, or so it seemed._ **

*******

They laughed and told him to get over himself.

***

**_Then one day, they realized their fatal mistake,_ **

**_***_ **

It was mid-summer at the burrow. A Sunday, to be precise. They had family dinners every Sunday. Molly went to Percy’s room to tell him it was time to eat. He didn’t respond. She turned the doorknob, surprised to see that it was unlocked. She entered, only to scream and begin to sob.

**_***_ **

**_The king,_ **

**_***_ **

The rest of the Weasleys entered, finding their mother, sobbing on the ground. Gasps emanated through the room, sobs following.

***

**_now dead,_ **

**_***_ **

Percy lay lifeless on the ground in front of them, blood pouring from his wrists. Fred and George sobbed the loudest, knowing it was them who had pushed him over the edge.

**_***_ **

**_burned himself at the stake._ **


End file.
